The Maze Runner: Proyect Youth
by FreyFolchart
Summary: Lo último que vi fue a mis amigos, mi familia, los vi comiendo, haciendo aparecer las primera, vagas y culposas sonrisas de seguir vivos. No sabía que no volvería a verlos. Creía permanecería con ellos hasta el final; creía que las cosas había cambiado. Pero CRUEL tenía otros planes, siempre los tiene.
1. Capítulo 1

Cuando despierto todo parece normal, apenas abro los ojos y la misma pared blanca de anoche sigue frente a mí, además de las sábanas que apestan a desinfectante. Misma ropa, mismo techo vacío… Pero algo se siente diferente, mi cabeza chilla en señal de alarma, como si intentase adelantarse a lo va a suceder, una sensación angustiante me invade el cuerpo y por un momento no me atrevo a dejar la cama. Entonces noto que algo sí cambió: hay alguien sentado en la silla del escritorio.

Salto de la cama y me pego a la pared arrastrando las sábanas conmigo. Mi cerebro tarda un segundo en reconstruir y reorganizar los recuerdos del día anterior para llegar a este momento: la huída, el sacrificio de Alby, la muerte Chuck, CRUEL destruído, una mujer pidiendo que la acompañe lejos de los chicos… Pero mientras miro catatónica al chico frente a mi otros recuerdos se filtran en mi mente: el de una sonrisa amable que creía nunca volvería a ver; y el de un amigo desapareciendo detrás de las puertas del Laberinto. Es ese mismo rostro el que ahora me devuelve la mirada a unos escasos dos metros, de carne y hueso, nada de ilusiones u hologramas.

—Hola, Marly.

El frágil mundo pragmático y lógico que me había esforzado por mantener intacto estalla en mi cabeza. Todavía contra la pared me deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mi cuerpo tiembla a punto de colapsar. No puedo quitar la mirada de él, esos mismo ojos que lo último que me que me dijeron fue "mentirosa" sin que sea un insulto.

—Es- estabas muerto —balbuceo. Necesito decirlo, confirmarlo, saber que al menos mi voz no ha cambiado— ¡Oh por Dios, estabas malditamente muerto!

—Tranquila —me pide. Una sonrisa nerviosa se me escapa.

—¿Tranquila? —pregunto al borde de la histeria— ¡Un maldito cadáver me pide que me calme!

—No estoy muerto.

—¡Lo estabas! ¡Primero Gally y ahora tu! ¿¡Dónde diablos está el garlopo de Alby?!

Aunque entiendo lo irracional y tonto de la pregunta, una parte de mi quiere creer que la puerta se abrirá y él entrará para decirme que deje de gritar como una miertera niña. Por un segundo estoy plenamente convencida de ello, pero todo desaparece cuando el rostro de él se oscurece.

—Está muerto, Marly, lo sabes.

—Sabía lo mismo de ti y aquí estamos… oh, espera… ¿Yo morí? ¿Alguien me asesinó mientras dormía?

Él no tiene mejor idea que reír.

—No, estás viva. Y sé que dentro de ese cerebro increíble que tienes puedes unir las piezas para entender que mi muerte fue un engaño. Uno del que ni siquiera yo estaba enterado, pero engaño al fin…

—No quiero escucharte.

Un subidón de adrenalina y pánico me hacen reaccionar, antes de que él pueda atraparme abro la puerta. No me importa si el mundo se volvió insano o solamente soy yo, pero necesito algo real para mi, no toda esta locura. Repito el mismo camino que la noche anterior, en ningún momento me digno a pensar que no hay nadie en el comedor, o que de pronto todo parece extrañamente falso. Me planto frente a la puerta de los chicos e intento abrir, pero el picaporte gira en falso.

—¡Minho! —grito golpeando. Silencio. Espero menos de cinco segundo antes de volver a hacerlo, esta vez más fuerte— ¡Newt! ¡Abranme! —Nada. Trato de concentrarme y escuchar algo del otro lado, pero el silencio es total y el miedo me gana otra vez— ¡Fry! ¡Clint! ¡Thomas!

—No están, Marly. Y esto seguro de que también lo sabes.

—¡Cállate! —le espeto furiosa. Caigo de rodillas al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas, ¿porque demonios me fui con esa miertera mujer? la expresión de Newt pidiendo que no me vaya está grabada a fuego en mi mente—¿Dónde están? —mi voz es una mezcla de histeria, miedo y desesperación— ¡Más vale que me digas dónde están, Nick, o juro que voy a...

No puedo seguir, todo a mi alrededor comienza a girar y siento que no puedo moverme. Me sujeto el pecho tratando de calmarme pero mi cabeza es un gran caos de donde el pánico devora todo a mi alrededor.

—Wow —él se acerca a mi y me sujeta por los hombros. Lo apartaría si no fuese porque estoy a punto de desmayarme. Siento como mi presion se va al suelo, no puedo dejar de temblar y cada vez menos aire llega a mis pulmones—, tranquila, los demás están vivos, te lo prometo. Tienes que calmarte.

Niego, no porque no quiera tranquilizarme, sino porque no puedo hacerlo. Jadeo tratando de recuperar aire, pero todo se mezcla con mis hipidos y un llanto histérico. Sólo quiero que los demás estén bien, quiero ver que esten bien, que nos deje un paz de una maldita vez.

—Si no lo haces las cosas se pondrán peor. Por favor, Marly. Escúchame.

Quiero ignorarlo, me encantaría poder fingir que no está aquí, pero escucharlo es algo tan sobrecogedor e increíble que me termino rindiendo a eso. Es una parte de mi que todavia quiere aferrarse a ese recuerdo de él siendo una persona de gran confianza. Aquí no puedo creer eso, no cuando lo veo usando un uniforme, cuando lo veo hablar tan tranquilamente de todo lo que está sucediendo mientras los demás están en quién sabe dónde.

Me ayuda a incorporarme, aunque no quiero que lo haga, en cuanto puedo sostenerme de pie por mi misma me suelto de forma ruda y me giro para no verlo.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —demandado.

—Si vienes conmigo,te lo diré. Por ahora, sólo tienes que saber que ellos ya no están aquí.

—¡No me trates como a una paciente, Nikola! —le grito alejándome de él— ¿Dónde están? ¡Maldita sea Nick, tu hermano está ahí!

Apenas lo digo me siento extraña… es decir, por un lado me resulta completamente natural, siempre hemos cuidado de Walt como si nosotros dos fuésemos familia, pero ahora… el tiempo en el laberinto cambió todas nuestras relaciones… ¿Yo tenía un flechazo con Nick? Horror.

Él no me responde, su rostro no muestra ninguna reacción. Me pregunto qué le habrán hecho para que de pronto ni siquiera pueda mostrarse preocupado por su hermano. Lo conozco, sé que cosas son las que lo movilizan al más profundo nivel. Walt su vida, no dejaría que nada malo le suceda… ¿verdad?

Rendida y todavía afectada por el ataque de pánico, dejo que él me guíe de regreso a CRUEL. Mi memoria va lanzando recuerdos de mi vida antes del laberinto. Lentamente, voy recordando todo. Mis padres… mi habitación. Las personas que consideré mis amigos… y mi apariencia.

Me paro en seco, algo perturbada, de pronto mi nombre tiene un rostro, de pronto conozco mi rostro… o bueno, al menos el que tenía hace dos años. El corazón va a salirse de mi pecho, trato de calmarme y sacudiendo la cabeza sigo caminando.

Tengo que pensar… recordar nombres, caras, puestos de trabajo. Quienes aún pueden tener algo de sensibilidad por la vida humana, quienes son máquinas podridas de CRUEL.

Finalmente, llegamos a uno de los consultorios médicos, seguramente querrían hacerme una revisión completa y una limpieza profunda antes de lanzarme otra vez dentro de las oficinas. La puerta se deslizó a un lado y miré tristemente el interior… Conocía ese lugar… esa silla… ese libro de anatomía sobre la repisa. Nick se quedó en la puerta mientras entraba lentamente, contemplando todo a mi alrededor. Sobre el escritorio hay un vaso de vidrio con algunos bisturís. Tomé uno y lo miré con cuidado…

—Quiero ir con los otros, Nikola. Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde están. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Hay alguien que quiere verte.

—No me interesa —respondo secamente— Quiero ver a los otros, quiero saber que están bien. Las pruebas terminaron, Nick, déjame ir con ellos…

—Sabes que el laberinto sólo era la primera etapa.

—¡¿Dónde klunk están?! —le grito furiosa.

—Veo que nunca perdiste tu carácter explosivo, Marlene —respondió otra voz detrás de mí. Me quedé estática un momento, todavía mirando a Nikola. Me giré al tiempo que otra puerta se cerraba en la pared opuesta del consultorio.

—Mamá…

—Hola cariño —dijo ella con tranquilidad— es bueno ver que estás bien.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo! Como siempre, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste.

¡Un saludo a todos!


	2. Capítulo 2

" _Ustedes seis son seis representan años de investigación, desarrollo, experimentos y análisis. Ustedes serán el legado que nosotros dejemos sobre la tierra. Fueron educados para liderar, para formar, para educar y sanar. Llegará el momento, muy pronto, en donde no podamos servirles de ninguna ayuda, y entonces, ustedes deberán tomar el rumbo. Nunca lo olviden: CRUEL es bueno, CRUEL los hizo. Ustedes son los hijos de CRUEL_ "

La imagen de la ministra desaparece de mi computadora por milésima vez y, casi instantáneamente, le doy al botón de reinicio. Mientras una voz en off explica cómo CRUEL había logrado levantarse en un mundo en decadencia, crisis, caos y miseria las imágenes pasan intentando relatar una realidad que no quiero recordar.

Miro por la ventana de mi "habitación", un jardín interno se extiende por unos cuantos metros antes de chocar una pared de cristal que lo separa del corredor. Por todos lados circulan personas de bata blanca o traje militar; todos concentrados en su tarea, mirando tabletas electrónicas o simplemente caminando sin ver, como si fuesen autómatas con un fin último por cumplir.

Me dejo caer en la cama, y escondo mi cara en la palma de mi mano, ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo garlopos terminé aquí?

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de los chicos cuando me vieron alejarme con ía podía escuchar a Newt pidiendo por respuestas, preguntando por qué me separaban ahora, cuando estaba claro que podía quedarme entre todos ellos. Puedo sentir la mano de Minho cerrarse alrededor de mi muñeca por debajo de la mesa, como sus dedos temblaban intentando sujetarme mejor.

Pero al final, simplemente me había ido y ahora no estoy segura de si los volveré a ver.

La puerta de mi cuarto se desliza a un lado y la última persona que desearía ver en toda la miertera tierra aparece en el marco.

—¿Qué garlopos quieres, Suckface? —le espeto sin moverme. Nick apenas alza las cejas y da un paso adentro.

—Sabes que ya no puedes hablar así, Marlene, esto no es el Laberinto. Aquí no soy un sujeto más, soy tu superior —cierro los puños colérica y miro en otra dirección.

—Te habaré como se me dé la gana; apenas tienes unos años más que yo. No eres más que otra de las jodidas máquinas perfectas de la Ministra —le espeto poniéndome de pie. El coraje me invade tan rápido como una mecha a punto de terminarse—, no pienso tratarte como alguien que merezca un mínimo de respeto.

—Aprenderás —se limita a responder sin inmutarse—, si quieres salir de este cuarto.

—Quiero a mis amigos —le suelto—, quiero que los dejen en paz ¡No son ratas de laboratorio, Nick, son humanos! ¡Personas por las que arriesgaste tu miertera vida en primer lugar!

Su expresión es totalmente vacía, indiferente. Algo tan real que haría que incluso Newt parezca un simple amateur. Me da terror, terror y furia al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos una reunión en media hora. Es momento de que el equipo se reúna y comience a trabajar como lo que es.

—¿"El Legado de CRUEL"? —pregunto con asco y sorna. No obtengo nada de él.

—Media hora —repite. Entonces señala el reloj detrás de mi—, no llegues tarde.

Cuando sale del cuarto suelto un grito de frustración, quiero romper algo, o todo, gritarle a alguien, quiero... quiero a mi amigos. La tristeza me sobreviene aplacando cualquier furia y me quedo totalmente inmóvil en medio de la habitación, con un sollozo atorado en la base de la garganta. En la computadora el video termina y el símbolo de CRUEL queda estático en la pantalla. Me apoyo en la pared y me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Me miro a mi misma y aunque la voz de la Ministra hace eco en mi cabeza, me niego a creer sus palabras. Yo no soy esto, no soy una de esas personas de blanco, carentes de emociones o empatía. No soy un máquina, una herramienta más de este sistema perverso. Sin embargo el espejo de cuerpo entero del otro lado de la habitación me dice otra cosa.

Todavía no me acostumbro a verme en él y, aunque suene tonto, a veces me sorprendo pensando que hay alguien más en la habitación. Me arrastro hasta quedar justo delante, es raro pensar como algo tan... simple, no existiese en el Laberinto. Sin embargo, el propósito es claro: no querían que nos conozcamos. No querían que nos aferremos a nada, menos a nosotros mismos. ¿Quienes somos? ¿Valemos algo? ¿Por qué deberíamos vivir… o morir? ¿Cómo podíamos decidir sobre los demás, cuando nosotros mismos éramos extraños a nuestros propios ojos?. Éramos máscaras blancas con nombres inventados, no había nada que nos separara. Nos habían quitado parte de identidad.

Tengo que admitirlo, hicieron un gran trabajo. Aún no reconozco a la persona que me devuelve la mirada, incluso cuando CRUEL ya me devolvió mi memoria, sigue siendo una completa extraña.

Además, apenas pasó un día, pero parece que la chica andrajosa y desaliñada que ví por primera es un recuerdo lejano e irreal. Los expertos me hicieron una limpieza completa, arreglaron mi pelo y "pulieron" mis imperfecciones. Ya no tengo durezas en las manos o en los pies, tampoco manchas en el rostro. Por lo que veo toda mi ropa es hecha a medida e, incluso, tengo algunos estilos entre los que elegir.

Al menos me gusta mi rostro. Me siento más segura de mi misma ahora que veo lo que ven los demás de mi, pero también, me siento más arrogante. A pesar de las pocas horas que llevo aquí no pude evitar compararme con varias de las mujeres que vi pasar, y claro, el rostro de Teresa dio vueltas en mi cabeza un largo tiempo.

El reloj me dice que solo faltan quince minutos para la reunión y, aunque lo último que quiero hacer es sentarme a discutir tonterías, me acerco al armario para cambiarme.

Algo tan simple como escoger ropa me resulta agobiante, pero al final escojo unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas a cordones de cuero y taco bajo y una remera de gasa blanca. Me niego a parecerme a alguna de las personas afuera, con ambos blancos o uniforme negro. Sobre el escritorio hay un cepillo, aunque mi pelo sigue perfectamente liso desde que los expertos lo "recortaron". Cuando termino evito mirarme al espejo y antes de salir sólamente tomo el teléfono que Nick me dio al llegar.

Mi recién recuperada memoria se encarga de llevarme hasta la sala de reuniones, mientras camino me doy cuenta de que me muevo suelta y tranquila, casi como si estuviese en mi propio ambiente. No me gusta.

Llego frente a una puerta de vidrio esmerilado blanco, aún faltan dos minutos para la hora, pero igualmente empujo el picaporte. Adentro ya está Nick, y una chica que no conozco.

Incluso cuando no hago el más mínimo ruido, ambos dejan lo que están haciendo y se vuelven a verme. Nick sonríe satisfecho, me da asco; la chica a su lado me mira con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Increíblemente, es la primer persona que no me inspira odio desde que escapé del Laberinto.

—De eso estoy hablando, Marlene. Puntualidad y eficiencia —dice Nick. Mi expresión deja en claro mis pensamientos, pero él hace caso omiso—. Toma asiento, lo mejor será esperar a los demás.

Frente a mi hay una mesa en forma de U con cinco sillas, un escritorio que intenta cerrar el círculo está frente a ella. Me siento del lado izquierdo y la chica pasa por detrás de mi para sentarse a mi derecha. Nick se sienta en el escritorio unipersonal como presidiendo la reunión.

Apenas esperamos un minutos cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, esta vez un chico de anteojos gruesos, pálido y bastante escuálido entra en la habitación. Me quedo atónita al verlo, Mendel Strauss… ¿Acaso él también había estado en el laberinto? ¿O se había salvado de las pruebas como la nueva compañera de Nick?

—Yo… me trajeron aquí para una reunión, ¿es verdad? —pregunta tímidamente. Nick se pone de pie y asiente.

—Seguro, no te preocupes Mendel, enseguida haremos las presentaciones. Toma asiento.

Mientras el chico busca una silla miro a Nick confundida… solo quedan dos sillas. Mendel enseguida repara en mí y su expresión revela su sorpresa, claramente tampoco entiende qué es lo que está pasando exactamente. Intento saludarlo, apenas sonreírle, el pobre parece tan aturdido y desorientado que me recuerda a los novicios a salir de la caja. Mi expresión se endurece al recordarlo… miro hacia atrás intentando encontrar algo que me aleje de los recuerdos dolorosos cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Esta vez, una chica entra y se sienta junto a mi, su carita redonda me sonríe y se me escapa una sonrisa emocionada.

— Abby —murmuro. Ella toma mi mano sin decir una palabra y la estrecha con fuerza. Abby siempre había sido una excepción en CRUEL, una persona dulce, compasiva y feliz… Fue una de las primeras personas que me mostró que aún quedaba humanidad en el mundo. Verla me reconforta y sacude muchas emociones en mi, quiero abrazarla pero entonces mi ojo clínico detecta algunas marcas de una historia no feliz. Veo cicatrices viejas y marcas en su piel… Cada una es una historia del laberinto. Ella estuvo en las pruebas.

Un carraspeo de Nick me regresa al presente, a esa horrenda y estéril sala de reuniones y a un aparente grupo de adolescentes que pretende ser adultos.

—Bien, ya que todos estamos presentes…

—Sobra una silla —señala Mendel tímidamente, apuntando el asiento vacío a su lado, como si se sintiese culpable de dejar a alguien afuera. Si había seis sillas dispuestas es porque las personas en la sala deberían ser seis.

—Si, lo sé… nuestro último miembro se reunirá en unos días con nosotros, aún estamos buscando la manera de extraerlo sin conflictos de su grupo… —Nick parece tan seguro de sí mismo que siento escalofríos.

—¿Y porqué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué nosotros? —pregunta Abby. Nick la observa con una aparente amabilidad.

—Sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes, lo fue también para mi cuando desperté aquí luego de que un Griever casi me mata —quiero romperle la boca. Su tono es tan soberbio y despreocupado que parece que está hablando de un rol en un miertera obra escolar—. Sé que CRUEL ya les ha regresado la memoria, sin embargo entiendo que es un proceso caótico y les tomará algunos días poder reorganizar sus recuerdos y pensar con claridad. Lo único que puedo aconsejarles es que no fuercen el proceso, solamente sigan enfocándose en sus tareas diarias y verán como las cosas cobran claridad —suena muy satisfecho de sus palabras y, mientras habla, la pantalla detrás de él se enciende mostrando el símbolo de CRUEL— Quizá ninguno de ustedes sepa esto, pero la creación de este grupo fue planteada junto con el laberinto. Somos un grupo de elite, cada uno de ustedes destaca con creces en el campo que los han preparado y CRUEL quiere comenzar a entrenarnos para nuestro verdadero propósito…

—¿El legado de CRUEL? —pregunta Mendel con un nudo en la garganta y las palabras en el video de la ministra me revuelven el estómago. La chica junto a Nick asiente.

—Algo así. Mi nombre es Robin Callaghan, seré su especialista en armas y subcapitán… Yo no estaba inicialmente en este grupo, pero desafortunadamente…

—Samantha no logró superar las pruebas —Nick está sentado y su expresión es seria, detrás de él aparece un reporte forense. Apenas lo repaso con la mirada cuando escucho un quejido y veo a Mendel bajando la mirada, intentando no llorar. En la pantalla hay una foto de Sam, nuestra Sam. Ella siempre había sido una gran fuente de inspiración para cualquiera que la conociese. Según el reporte las heridas causadas por el "Griever" de Samantha fueron demasiado severas y no lograron asistirla a tiempo. Una parte de mí se pregunta si eso no podría ser considerado "suerte". Robin asiente a su lado y carraspea un momento.

—En fin. Sé que todos los demás se conocen, por lo que considero que una presentación formal es absurda. Pasando a nuestro primer asunto…

La pantalla comienza a transmitir en vivo dos cámaras en simultáneo. Mendel, Abby y yo nos ponemos de pie, mientras vemos a nuestros amigos encerrados en un gran comedor… rodeados por doce cadáveres colgantes.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —pregunta Mendel— ¡Son las personas que nos rescataron! ¡¿Qué les hicieron?! —Abby baja la mirada claramente afectada.

—CRUEL tiene recursos humanos ilimitados… —susurra con ojos vidriosos y siento como el ácido de mi estómago sube por mi garganta.

Mis ojos sólo se concentran en una de las cámaras… Allí está Minho, Newt, Fry, Clint, Walt… ellos están bien. Están vivos. Mis hombros se relajan de forma involuntaria incluso ante semejante horror.

—¿Qué quieres probar con esto? —le pregunto a Nick con furia —¿Acaso quieres que nos sintamos agradecidos de no estar allí?

—Nuestra primera tarea consiste en monitorear ambos grupos, sin embargo, debemos prestar especial atención al grupo A —la cámara donde están mis amigos se agranda— Debido a un evento inesperado, no pudimos realizar la última extracción para nuestro grupo y uno de nuestros compañeros sigue siendo un sujeto activo en las pruebas… En sus teléfonos encontrarán la información necesaria.

Efectivamente, un sonido sutil y una pequeña luz me informan que hay un nuevo archivo disponible y, al abrirlo me quedo boquiabierta. En mi pantalla está la fotografía de un niño, a su lado se despliega una planilla de información donde la primera línea reza… "Walter Miller".

—¿Vas a traer a tu propio hermano a este lugar? —preguntó histérica.

—Es uno de nosotros, Marly.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, es un niño!

—¿Y crees que dejarlo en el exterior es mejor? —pregunta Nick con soberbia— Además, no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar, Marlene.

Es todo, no pienso escuchar más. Me pongo de pie y salgo ignorando las advertencias de Nick. Repito el camino hasta mi habitación y cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de mi pateo la silla del escritorio. Me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras la culpa me come por dentro pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme regodeándome en mi dolor. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que sacarlos de allí, a todos. En un rincón está la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer… la ropa sucia, manchada y andrajosa que llevaba en el laberinto. Me acerco a ella y en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón encuentro una hoja de papel arrugada y maltrecha. Rápidamente la guardo conmigo antes de acercarme a la computadora… tiene que haber algo que me ayude a saber dónde están los demás. Tengo que volver con ellos, contarles de todo esto… de los planes de CRUEL. No puedo perder a alguien más.

* * *

Después de casi un año, por fin puedo anunciar algunas cosas:

1) ¡Me gradué de la Universidad! por lo que ahora tengo mucho tiempo para poder volver a sentarme a escribir y dedicarle el tiempo a estos espacios que tenía tan abandonados.

Espero que alguien siga por aquí para darme su opinión de esta historia. Realmente siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en volver, pero también valió la pena poder tener mi título.

¡Un saludo a todos, Shanks y nos vemos en los comentarios!


End file.
